These Waters
by deathpenity17
Summary: Bella gives in and swims not knowing attracting a movie stare handsome doctor that is at the same pool in Folks.... Bellaisle *i think that's how you write it*
1. Chapter 1

**These Waters**

**These Waters**

There's a pool in Folks. Jessica and Angela asked constantly for me to come with them that I finnaly gave in. now here I am walking toward the pool not knowing that someone was watching us…


	2. bikinis! Vamps! Bella! oh my!

**These Waters**

**These Waters**

There's a pool in Folks. Jessica and Angela asked constantly for me to come with them that I finnaly gave in. now here I am walking toward the pool not knowing that someone was watching us…

'Edward, Bella's in a bikini.' thought Alice as she roard with laughter as Edward growled frustrated that the fact that he couldnt block her off. Esme, Rosaline, and Alice wared blue, blue, and army green bikinis. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, and Edward, wared Black with silver lines on them, red with green stars, grey with strips, and green with spatters on them. as they walk to the pool in slow motion every guy and girl stared at them - well mostly at Carlisle and Rosaline cause they are like dead movie stars and we are like nice pretty people that are dead also...

"Hey! Doc! hey! Doctor! I LOVE YOU!!" said a slut thatquickly became quited when her boyfriend was sending death glears at her... Carlisle grimiced, as he quickly walked more quickly as the girl still stared at him with lust...


	3. retards can be stupid or is that the sam

**These Waters**

**These Waters**

There's a pool in Folks. Jessica and Angela asked constantly for me to come with them that I finnaly gave in. now here I am walking toward the pool not knowing that someone was watching us…

'Edward, Bella's in a bikini.' thought Alice as she roared with laughter as Edward growled frustrated that the fact that he couldn't block her off. Esme, Rosaline, and Alice wared blue, blue, and army green bikinis. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, and Edward, wared Black with silver lines on them, red with green stars, gray with strips, and green with spatters on them. as they walk to the pool in slow motion every guy and girl stared at them - well mostly at Carlisle and Rosaline cause they are like dead movie stars and we are like nice pretty people that are dead also...

"Hey! Doc! hey! Doctor! I LOVE YOU!!" said a slut that quickly became quite when her boyfriend was sending death glares at her... Carlisle grimiced, as he quickly walked more quickly as the girl still stared at him with lust...

"C'mon, honey... that girl wont get you..." coowed Esme as she held his hand as they both went into the water. "I'll kick her ass goodbye if you want..."

Carlisle soon forgot about the said girl as Esme kissed him senceless. (is that spelled right?) Jasper and Alice were both spraying water at each other as Emmet and Rosealine were holding on to each other. Edward soon played with Emmet as they both threw Rosealine into the air and Emmet catches her. they laughed happily as they started to splash each other with water.

BELLA Pov.

'hmmm... see Edward playing, normal. ...Seeing Jasper kissing Alice, normal. ... Seeing Carlisle swimming over here, normal...' I blinked. CD Rewind 'NOT NORMAL!!'

I quickly composed myself just as he came right to me.

"Hey, how you doing?" Carlisle asked, as he looks at me. I was about to answere his question when I noticed that Jeccica wasn't anywhere in sight. Jerk. Oh! There's Angelea (did i spell that right also? i really don't know) cowarding in the cornor. i quickly grabbed her hand as introduced her to him. She said a soft 'hello' to him as he nodded his head to her and me.

Normal pov

"So what's your name?" asked a red head with grey eyes as she asked Esme.

"Esme. What's yours?" she asked.

"Megan." said Megan.

"How was your day?" asked Esme as she deathly glares as the girl stared drooling at Carlisle when she wasn't looking.

"Fine. Until I found a guy that another girl kissed! Urrk! It's was disgusting! The woman so don't go with him! If fact she looks like a retard!" said Megan not knowing that Esme was sending kill glares at her. (She's retarded, haven't you tell? Didn't even know that she was talking about Esme and insulting her when she's right behind her!)

"Hey! You know that sexy guy over there with that slut? The one with brown hair?" asked Megan. (It's Bella if Angelea has brown hair...)

"Uh! Yeah! I! Do!" said Esme as through it was obveouse thing in the world. "That's my HUSBAND!"

Before she walked away compleatly she knocked the girl dead cold. ( Don't be sad!) What she didnt know is that something will happen right near that.

_/24 minutes later/_

"What is your favorite thing to eat?" asked Carlisle. Bella looked blanked. she wasn't exspecting that.

"Uhh... stir- frie..." said Bella shyly. She looked a little behind of Carlisle to see a girl that looks like she was ran over by a train with train tracks on her face. Carlisle looked behind him calmly before staring at her in mid second before quickly looking at Bella hoping if she could go along as plan that was in his mind.

The girl hugged him from behind before Carlisle had to rip himself off of her before pressing his lips against Bella's, who was frozen in shock.

_/BUAWWWWWWWW - couff-couff- I think I quit of the evil laughter for now... so what will happen?! Bella's in shock, people!/_


	4. REWRITE CH1 Don't make Carlisle annoyed!

**A/N: okay peoples this is the one that i think i lost that is because the other one is third gradish. thanks for the one that said it badly. that what my mom says to me . . . when ever she is made. gee thanks alot for the reviews though! no bad one and sure i can take like i miss spelled some word but not like 'are you a third grader?' **

**Sorry for pointing to that particular person. Enjoy! It is the first chapter of the old one but more details and every thing. **

These Waters

**These Waters**

There's a pool in Folks. I, however never knew that. I thought the snow and the rain and the non- sun, will make people not to go to the pool. Jessica and Angela asked constantly for me to come with them that I finally gave in and now here I am; walking toward the pool not knowing that someone was watching us…

**Alice pov**

'Hey Edward. Bella has a bikini!' I thought in my head as I roared with laughter as Edward clinched his teeth, in frustration. I quickly ran off into the pool area.

Jazzy (Jasper) was wearing blue shorts swimsuit- just like I saw in my vision. Carlisle was wearing black with silver edges around his pants and I had to give it to him, I would be scared if a half of a pool is full up with girls of all different ages staring at him. Esme was wearing her favorite, blue army bikini. Rosaline wears her favorite red bikini, though I'm afraid what Emmett will do while we are here. I, however, is wearing dark army green bikini and it rocks.

As we were walking down to the pool in slow motion every guy and girls were staring at us. Mostly on Carlisle and Rosaline, because they're like movie stars and we're just beautiful people that you may never know at all.

"Dr.! Hey! Dr.! I love you!!" yelled a woman before she got death glares from her boyfriend. "Dr! Help me!"

Carlisle glanced at her before he smiled a small smile at her.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked. I smiled, trying not to laugh. It seems Edward was having a harder time with this than me.

"It's my heart! It stopped!"

"Good gracious god! When did this happen?!"

"When you smiled!"

CD rewinding

"Huh?!"

That's it! I couldn't take it anymore! I laughed as my whole family laughed – well roared with laughter. Carlisle rolled his eyes. Yes. He is annoyed, people.

Oh! Yeah! This is it! Carlisle turned toward the pool and then and there he stared at someone that is at the end of the swimming pool. I looked also to see Bella, surprisingly, and swimming with her friends.

Jasper told me, something about a secret crush of some sort.

Now I get.

He had a crush on Bella.


	5. REWRITE CH2 Plan Bella number 1

**A/N: Sorry for pointing to that particular person. Enjoy! It is the 2nd chapter of the old one but more details and every thing. **

These Waters

**These Waters**

**Chaos  
**

"C'mon, honey... that girl wont gets you..." cooed Esme as she held his hand as they both went into the water. "I'll kick her ass goodbye if you want..."

Carlisle soon forgot about the said girl as Esme kissed him senseless. Jasper and Alice were both spraying water at each other as Emmet and Rosaline were holding on to each other like one of them could disappear at any moment from now. Edward soon played with Emmet as he both threw Rosaline into the air and Emmet catches her. They laughed happily as they started to splash each other with water.

**Bella Pov**

'Hmmm... See Edward playing, normal. ...Seeing Jasper kissing Alice, normal. ... Seeing Carlisle swimming over here, normal...' I blinked. ***CD Rewind*** 'NOT NORMAL!!'

I quickly composed myself just as he came right to me.

"Hey, how you doing?" Carlisle asked, as he looks at me. I was about to answer his question when I noticed that Jessica wasn't anywhere in sight. Jerk. Oh! There's Angelia cowering in the corner. I quickly grabbed her hand as I was about to introduced her to him. She said a soft 'hello' to him as he nodded his head to her and me.

**Normal Pov**

"So what's your name?" asked a red head with grey eyes as she asked Esme who was getting mad at this girl.

"Esme. What's yours?" she asked politely, hoping her voice wasn't growling as she thought it was.

"Megan." said Megan.

"How was your day?" asked Esme as she deathly glares as the girl stared drooling at Carlisle when she wasn't looking. She rolled her eyes at this.

"It was fine, until I found a guy that another girl kissed! Urrk! It's was disgusting! The girl so doesn't go with him! If fact she looks like a retard!" said Megan not knowing that Esme was sending kill glares at her. **(She's retarded, haven't you tell?)**

"Hey! You know that sexy guy over there with that slut? The one with brown hair?" asked Megan. **(It's Bella if Angelia has brown hair...)**

"Ah! Yeah! I! Do!" said Esme as through it was obvious thing in the world. "That's my HUSBAND!"

Before she walked away completely she knocked the girl dead cold. **(Don't worry! She is just knocked out for a minute and seventeen seconds. . . Sadly.)** What she didn't know is that something will happen right near that.

**_/24 minutes later/_**

"What is your favorite thing to eat?" asked Carlisle. Bella looked blank. She wasn't expecting that.

"Uhh... stir-fri..." said Bella shyly. She looked a little behind of Carlisle to see a girl that looks like she was ran over by a train with train tracks on her face. Carlisle looked behind him calmly before staring at her in mid second before quickly looking at Bella hoping if she could go along as plan that was in his mind.

"Bella? Could you please help me with problem that is walking over here?" he asked. Bella looked confused. What is he talking about? Is it about that girl with train tracks on her face that is walking over here? She guess she could help him out since he helped her out a lot when she was almost got hit by the car. She nodded slowly.

Before Carlisle could do his so called 'plan', the girl sprigged on him. Without thinking, he quickly rips the girl off of him and quickly pulled Bella near him. She looked more confused with a slight frown on her face. What was going on?

"Sorry but, this is my girlfriend, miss." said Carlisle as he glanced at Bella, hoping that she will get the hint. She did.

"Uh – yes. This is my boyfriend. And yeah so – so – so back off, dude." said Bella nervously. She took a peek at Carlisle to see if she was doing it right. He smiled. It faded when the girl spat something at them that made them look like idiots.

"Prove it!" said the girl.

"We did this before remember, darling?" asked Carlisle as he lean his forehead against Bella's. Bella couldn't do anything for Carlisle gently pressed his lips against her.


End file.
